iSay Goodbye
by pinkworlds
Summary: Sam pays her favorite nub's fire escape one last visit to before she leaves to California. Please R & R!


**A/N: I honestly never saw much of Sam & Cat but I made sure not to miss that one episode when Nathan guest-starred, which then made my heart burst with happiness. It's been a while since the last episode of iCarly ended, and I just decided to type something up. I don't remember the pilot of Sam & Cat, so I don't know if Sam planned on going to LA or just bumped into Cat who invited her into her home. I don't remember reading a fanfic like this, so I just decided to make one for fun. I hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Unfortunately I don't own iCarly, because if I did, though the episodes would have sucked, it would still be airing.**

* * *

><p>Two Am. She had climbed the ladder that lead towards his fire escape thinking of a way she could break in without waking that crazy mother of his. She had parked her nineteen-sixty-four Sterling motorcycle hidden behind an oversized trashcan for precaution of anyone walking by taking interest in it. Each climb she took with her bare hands felt the rusted bars cause shivers down her spine. She knew she was going away, she just didn't know when she was coming back. Maybe one day she would return, she had many reasons to, or then again – reason. And she was just minutes away from saying goodbye to that reason.<p>

She had texted him to see her in his fire escape, though he didn't reply she hoped he read it and was waiting for her, because then she would actually have to break in. She honestly didn't want to do that in that time of hour. She felt queasy and uneasy; there was something that was hurting her inside, she just couldn't make out what. Though she guessed it had to do with never again seeing her favorite dork.

Climbing the last step and jumping into his balcony she saw him sitting on the same blue patio chair he sat on years ago. His legs stretched out and crossed, one on top of the over. Same as his arms, with his head leaned on his shoulder and shut eyes. The air was thick and gave them a hot breeze now that summer was making its way. He had fallen asleep, waiting for her. And she couldn't help but smile at him. Once on both her feet she walked towards him, having an anxiety of pushing him off that chair for laughs of not wanting to create a weird atmosphere between them just before she broke off the news. But seeing him the way he was, she didn't dare herself.

Instead she shook him gently, laughing to herself at how he quickly opened his eyes with his arms stretched up ready to attack anyone. "It's me, nub, don't freak out." And with that he placed his feet down and rubbed his eye as he looked at the blonde girl who stood upon him. He had forgotten she was supposed to arrive and dazed off. Clearing his throat he saw her walk over the windowsill and take a seat facing him. "Sam, what are you doing here? I have work tomorrow," he commented with a sigh.

He was very tired, sleep was something he valued, and he thought it'd be better to see her tomorrow. Maybe during his lunch break or after work itself. But she knew he couldn't. By tomorrow she should be arriving to Los Angeles, California. He didn't know that. Which was what she was going to tell him. She was heading out, she just needed to see him before she left. One last time before she said goodbye. So she began.

She nodded, understanding, he had always been a boy with responsibilities. "I know, I just needed to see you." She breathe out, her heartbeat racing faster than before. She didn't think having him in front would make the words hard to come out.

"You see me every day in Spenders," he said. Since Carly moved to Italy they didn't try to break off their friendship; Carly brought them together, but she wasn't the one holding them. Knowing how lonely his neighbor across the hall got they decided to meet every once in a while at his apartment and try to live as before, but without Carly and the web show. "Are you okay, are you in trouble?" He asked in realization of her running from the cops or somewhat, which worried him and woke him up from his daze. She laughed and shook her head, and her eyebrow arced, "Not this time," she commented.

"Then what is it?" He asked again brushing his hair with his fingers.

"I actually came here to say goodbye," she finally blurted out. He looked at her in confusion. He didn't understand. Why was she saying goodbye? Had he misheard her?

"What?"

"I'm leaving, dork," she said. Simply. Seeing his still-confused expression she groaned and crossed her arms, leaning slightly forward, "I'm leaving Seattle. I'm heading to Los Angeles."

"Los Angeles, California?" He had to ask. To which she nodded. "What? Why? What are you talking about? California? For what? Sam, it's too late to be playing a prank on me, or whatever you do to entrain yourself and use me as bait."

"Freddie, I'm not kidding," her voice shivered, but she managed to laugh as it came out. "I'm leaving, right now actually. I just wanted to say goodbye."

He looked at her. She was serious. She was never serious. And that scared him. Her blue eyes stared into his, and he felt the inside of his heart cringe. The girl to whom he was insanely attached to was leaving the city. And looking back at it, he had never been that apart from the girl since they've met. "When are you coming back?" He asked.

Her head was pushed back for a slight second, thinking to herself. Then bringing it down shivered her shoulders, shaking her head, "I don't know, really." She answered honestly.

"Sam, you do realize that what you are saying sounds crazy?" Though mostly everything she said sounded crazy. But this was her going mad. Why did she want to go to LA?

"Yeah, I've heard that before," she said, though he could feel the irritation cut him, and he knew she was committing. And this was all out of the blue. She had never mentioned Los Angeles, or moving away for that matter. "And you know what, I don't care!" She said loudly. "I'm tired of people telling me what's crazy; I want to go."

"You want to go?" He asked. And she nodded. She looked down at her arms. She heard him stand up and felt him sit himself next to her, pressing his shoulder against hers. "Why?"

Why? She had many reasons why? Maybe she could bump into a celebrity and marry into fame. Or she could show _some_ talent and make her way into show business? Maybe because she wanted to see the world and be tied down to the boundaries of Seattle. Because maybe something great was waiting for her out there, and all she needs to do is go find it. In the end, all she managed to blurt out was, "I don't know. I just feel that I need to expand myself." She whispered before looking up. He was closer to her than she thought and sighed once again before looking forward to see the top of the city in lights. She remembered this view more clearly than he could imagine. "I need to get away from what I know."

"Including me?" He asked.

Or maybe she felt like she needed to forget.

_Especially you._ "Yeah."

"But Sam, there's graduation that's coming up – the school year's not even ended yet. Why would you want to leave?"

"I've talked to Principle Franklin, I'm going to graduate, and he's allowed me not to show for the rest of the year without affecting me. And I've told you why I want to leave."

"Yeah, but…"

She smiled, not knowing how to convince him that disappearing is what's best for her. For both. As much as she didn't want to admit it, there was tension between them for the longest time now, and if they weren't going to do anything about, it just proved to her that it wasn't worth wasting time on. "People leave, they grown distant," She whispered, mostly to herself, though he managed to hear it clear and loud.

"Yeah," Freddie's voice cracked, "I just never thought we'd be part of that trend."

Her blue eyes searched up to his, trying to dig and find something to convince her to stay. They were so close, the Seattle breeze dancing around urged her to lean in and try to fit in his arms, but she just sat there. As did he. Were they always going to be like this? So close to one another, yet so far she was scared to fall once again and having to pick herself up. She didn't want to risk anymore heartaches. And unfortunately he was the only one that knew her well enough to break her. He could smash her within seconds and that's what scared her the most. How could someone hold her so dearly and not even know how much power he had over her?

"Yeah, well," she cleared her throat and shaking her head, "sometimes the most unexpected tends to happen." She managed to smirk and pushed her shoulder against his, "Don't be so bombed." With her contagious smile he chuckled and shook his head, "Sam, you can still tell me this is a joke, and it will be forgiven."

"I could," she said then standing up, "but it's not."

He followed her and stood looking down at her, suddenly pulling her into a hug. She couldn't help herself but to embrace him herself. Her palms griped his shirt as she buried her face into his chest, taking in that manly scent he had grown into. Her legs were weak, any moment she could have collapse. And this is how he knew she was leaving. The way he felt her against his body. His eyes watered, her small body felt fragile and this was the first time in a long time since they'd been this close to one another.

The sudden cold breeze caused her to hold on to him tighter, and he noticed. Her face moved sideways, pressing her ear against his chest, and she could perfectly hear his heart beating. It was a rapid pace, and for the slightest second she wonder if it was because of her. Because hers felt as though any moment it would burst out and she couldn't allow that.

In that moment she pushed herself away from him and it felt like that was the hardest thing she had forced herself to do. The way his arms went lose around her and removed themselves. She sighed and turned around making her towards the ladder. "I'll miss you," he said. She chuckled to herself, turning back and nodding once, "I'll miss you, too," she replied.

With those words spoken she climbed down the fire escape. And he watched her as she reached her motorcycle. Once her helmet was on she rode away, and he had an urge to chase after her. But she was gone now. And he didn't know when she was coming back.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I mentioned before, I never stuck with Sam &amp; Cat, I tried, and I guess I just wasn't feeling it. Unfortunately it wasn't the same, and it made me sad thinking of how far Sam and Freddie were from each other. Which is how this idea came to mind. I have not stumbled upon a story with this concept, but if you have I would really be interested in reading it. I love stories that have almost-sad endings; not that I write them constantly but they're always fun to read (for me at least). Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed this story, and if you believe it deserves a review, go on ahead – I'm not stopping you! Thanks again for reading! xoxo<strong>

**-pinkworlds**


End file.
